


Untitled

by Kaethys



Category: Shall We Date?: Blood in Roses+
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaethys/pseuds/Kaethys
Summary: Jack rescues MC from the Vampire Supremacist group HQ... Then She rescues him...





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jade Summers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jade+Summers).



She glared out through the bars of the cell at her guard. He sneered back at her.

"Whassamatter little girly?" He mocked.

"You shouldn't have gotten on our bad side and you wouldn't be stuck in there now, would you? You should have just come along when we asked nicely, but noooooo!" He sneered "You had to go and fight the inevitable."

He slouched toward the bars and grinned at her his eyes leering as he looked her over. "You're awful pretty, though. Maybe the boss'll let me have a bit of fun with you before he tortures you for information on your hotel friends and kills you." He sneers and licks his lips, continuing. "I promise I'll make you feel good."

She didn't respond to him, but simply glared, balefully into his eyes. His smile dropped and his eyes slid away from her nervously. Suddenly he snapped to attention as the door swung open and a tall man in a hooded cloak strode in.

"Dirk," He smiled and said in a low, yet pleasant voice." What have I told you about speaking to my prisoners?"

"Awww, boss, I was just tr-agghhh...

The guard's words ended in a gurgle as the man in the cloak brutally ripped out his throat.

She smiled as the dying man's eyes met with hers for a second as he fell, just before the light went out of them. Her expression returned to neutral as she turned her eyes back to the newcomer who was using a cloth to wipe the blood from his hands. She simply studied him without saying a word. He gazed at her, expressionless for a moment before he stepped toward the bars.

"You're nothing like what I expected." He murmured softly. "I didn't expect to find that the creature who killed so many of my men to be such a..." He paused, thoughtfully. "delicate and lovely young woman."

Her expression did not change at all as she simply stared back at him. She didn't move from her position, sitting against the far wall of the cell as he paced, slowly back and forth in front of the bars.

Suddenly, he leaned closer, almost pressing his face against the bars and inhaled deeply.

"Ah!" he breathed. "That's an... unpleasantly familiar scent." He said softly. "The question is, why do you, a beautiful vampiress, carry the scent of werewolf all over you..." He again looks directly at her, his expression thoughtful.

"What would an obviously superior female like yourself be doing associating with a lesser creature such as that?" He mused.

"No matter" he said softly, "I will free you from the curse of living at that hotel with the lower species." He smiled at her almost pleasantly.

"You're strong, attractive and obviously intelligent, regardless of the fact that you were not born a vampiress. You are obviously a high quality female of my species..." He stares at her awhile, his ever present smile never reaching his eyes. "I believe you will make a wonderful wife for me." He stepped toward the bars, smiling at her still.

"I will teach you what we vampires truly are, and together, we will rule over the vampires and all of the lower species. Seeing that her expression remained blank, he smiled again.

"A concession." He held his hands out in a gesture of generosity.

"If you like, you may keep one of your little dog friends" He sneered and made a vague gesture in the direction of the hotel as he said this. "as a pet as long as we ensure that it is trained well." He reached out a hand, placing it on the lock of the cell door. "What do you say, my dear? Will you become mine?"

She sneered and prepared to spit in his face as a reply when:

"I c'n answer that for ya!" A voice came from the other side of the door mere seconds before it was blown violently off its hinges. She stood, and grinned at the man in the hood just before the huge white wolf landed on him, crushing him to the ground with his weight.

"She's already _my_ mate" The wolf growled.

She rushed to the bars of her cell and spoke for the first time since being captured. "Jack".

He didn't look to her, but snatched a large ring of keys from the man's belt with his teeth and flung it toward the bars of her cell as he was thrown, roughly against the wall. She snatched up the keys and opened the gate, rushing to his side. She pressed her lips to his muzzle. It was then that she noticed that he was badly wounded and bleeding profusely from at least half a dozen brutal gashes to his sides. "You're wounded, Jack! You're bleeding!"

The wolf simply nuzzled her cheek for a second before launching himself at the man in the hood, ripping the cloak from him and revealing the face of the vampire beneath. He was beautiful, as most vampires are, but his mouth was set in a cruel sneer and his eyes were cold and emotionless. She bared her fangs as his eyes turned to her for a moment before returning to the attacking blur that was Jack. The vampire dodged and almost casually lashed out with his clawed fingers and slashed at the wolf as he went by, drawing 4 large gashes along his flank.

"Jack!!!" she screamed as the wolf faltered, skidding into the wall. The wolf turned his eyes to her as he whimpered in pain. Tears sprang to her eyes as she started to run to him, but suddenly she stopped. His eyes were telling her to stay there. Against her own desires, she stood there, and watched as the vampire advanced on her mate. She wept silently as he struck the wolf again and again, ripping into his flesh until he stopped moving and simply lay there, bleeding on the stone floor. "Jack!" She sobbed.

Suddenly, the vampire stopped and turned toward her. His face was twisted into a snarl of rage and hatred.

"You are MATED to a WEREWOLF??? Race traitor!!!" He screamed as he launched himself straight at her, claws and fangs bared, ready to rip her to shreds.

She frantically backed away as his clawed fingers rushed toward her face. She stared as death drew ever closer, unable to even blink as he suddenly stopped with a jerk, the claws mere centimeters from rending her flesh.

The vampire's eyes stretched wide with pain and shock as the massive jaws of the white wolf closed on the back of his neck. There was a snapping sound and then a crunch as the vampire's head suddenly bent at an unnatural angle.

Jack dropped the dead vampire, took 2 steps toward her and faltered. He was bleeding profusely as he returned to human form. She ran to him, wrapping her arms around him as he fell to the floor. She immediately bit her wrists deeply letting her blood spray out over his wounds. Finally for good measure, she shoved her bloody wrist into Jack's mouth, forcing him to drink. She watched as his wounds knit closed, but he was still unconscious.

She dragged his big body through the door and up the stairs where she found a small bedroom on the main floor. She pulled the quilt from the bed and lay it on the floor, placing the unconscious Jack on it before tying the other end of it to the sheets which she then wound about her shoulders as a makeshift harness.

She leaned against the weight, pulling the blanket, and Jack behind her. Slowly she was able to gain a bit of speed. She passed several mutilated bodies as she headed back into the woods dragging her lover behind her. Her man had done all of this to save her. She glanced over her shoulder at him as she pulled him toward the hotel. She prayed that her blood was enough and he would be alright. She intended to make sure he got to safety and with teeth gritted with resolve, she pushed her weak and exhausted body to continue toward Libra Sincera.

By the time she reached the front entrance of the hotel, she had reached the limits of her strength. The combination of starvation during her captivity, blood loss from healing Jack's wounds and exertion from dragging him at a full run had taken its toll on her.

She slowly sank to her knees on the ground, removing the sheet harness and crawling back toward Jack's unconscious form. She collapsed beside him. As her consciousness faded, she heard a voice.

"Kaethys??? Jack?? Somebody come help me!

The voice sounded familiar and comforting, lending her peace as everything went black.

When she awoke, she slowly opened her eyes to see Jack sitting in a chair beside her bed. He was gazing at her and smiling.

"How're ya feelin'?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Jack!" She leapt from the bed and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him with all her might. "Oh Jack!! You're okay!"

He caught her in his arms as she nearly bowled him over. "Yeah, 'm fine." He chuckled as he squeezed her back, laying a gentle kiss on her brow, then her lips. "Thanks to ya."

"Oh, Jack!" She kissed him back, eagerly and lovingly. "I was so scared, but you saved me! But your wounds were so bad and you were losing so much blood and I was afraid that my blood wouldn't be enough."

"I know." He replied. "I heardja nearly bled yerself dry, then you dragged my carcass all the way back to the hotel only ta faint at the entrance from blood loss yerself." He kissed her again.

"I had to get you to somewhere safe so you could recover, Jack! We couldn't stay there. What if more of those men came?" She shuddered and snuggled closer to him as she curled in his lap.

"Well, I gotta thank ya for doin' all that fer me." He said softly, stroking her hair. "I'd be dead if not for ya!"

"Oh, Jack! I was the one who would have been dead! You were only so badly injured because I was stupid enough to get captured by those guys"

"Alright, then" Jack smiled gently at her. "Let's just say we saved each other. I love ya, Kaethys. I couldn't have not done what I did. I risked my life to save ya because life without ya isn't life."

"Oh, Jack!" She smiled tremulously as she gazed into his eyes. "I love you too, and I never want to be without you either. Please stay with me forever.

"ya know my answer ta that, don't ya?" Jack chuckled and cupped her chin in his hand, lifting her face. As he drew nearer, her eyes drifted closed. His soft, warm lips covered hers in a pure and loving kiss. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him. They held each other close, lips meeting and tongues entwining again and again as they reaffirmed their love for one another.

~End~

NOTE: I know I slipped on the Jack speak a bit, but I tried. LOL


End file.
